1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to reducing aerodynamic drag on stacked intermodal containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally the use of stacked (or “double stacked”) intermodal containers, wherein a top container is mounted on a bottom container, is known as a method of transporting goods on rail. For example, as shown in FIG. 1 and further described in detail below, a series 104 of stacked intermodal containers may be provided on stack cars 113 and pulled by a locomotive 102 along a rail 103 to form a train used for transporting goods on land. Though transporting intermodal containers in a double stack assists in lowering rail haul costs, it would be beneficial to further reduce such costs associated with rail transportation. For example, the expenses associated with operating a fuel (e.g., diesel) powered locomotive may significantly increase based on rising gas prices. Additionally, exhaust emissions of diesel fuel may cause damage and be harmful to the environment.
One aspect of the invention provides a system for reducing aerodynamic drag of a series of stacked intermodal containers. The series has at least a first, leading set of containers with a top container stacked above a bottom container. Each of the containers has a top wall, a bottom wall, front wall, back wall, and side walls connected by a frame. The bottom wall has a tunnel extending from a first end of the container toward a second end of the container. The system includes an aerodynamic drag reducing device with a drag reducing fairing attached to an attachment frame. The attachment frame includes at least one mounting device extending rearwardly therefrom. The at least one mounting device of the attachment frame is configured to be removably mounted in the tunnel of the top container of the first, leading set of containers in a forward direction.
Another aspect of the invention includes a method for reducing aerodynamic drag of a series of stacked intermodal containers. The series has at least a first, leading set of containers with a top container stacked above a bottom container. Each of the containers has a top wall, a bottom wall, front wall, back wall, and side walls connected by a frame. The bottom wall has a tunnel extending from a first end of the container toward a second end of the container. The method of reducing drag includes providing an aerodynamic drag reducing device having a drag reducing fairing attached to an attachment frame and removably mounting the attachment frame using at least one mounting device extending rearwardly from the attachment frame in the tunnel of the top container of the first, leading set of containers.
One aspect of the invention provides a train having a locomotive and a series of stacked intermodal containers. The series has at least a first, leading set of containers and a second, trailing set of containers, and each set of containers has a top container stacked above a bottom container. Each of the containers has a top wall, a bottom wall, front wall, back wall, and side walls connected by a frame. The bottom wall of each container has a tunnel extending from a first end of the container toward a second end of the container. The first, leading set of containers has an aerodynamic drag reducing device with a drag reducing fairing and an attachment frame attached thereto. The fairing is attached to the attachment frame, and the attachment frame has at least one mounting device extending rearwardly therefrom. The at least one mounting device of the attachment frame is configured to be removably mounted in the tunnel of the top container of the first, leading set of containers facing a forward direction. The second, trailing set of containers has a second, aerodynamic drag reducing device having a drag reducing fairing attached to an attachment frame with at least one mounting device attached thereto. The second, aerodynamic drag reducing device is attached via the at least one mounting device to an end of the top container of the second, trailing set of containers facing a rearward direction.
In another aspect of the invention, a container for reducing aerodynamic drag of a train including a locomotive pulling a series of stacked intermodal containers is provided. The container has a top wall, a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall, and side walls connected by a frame. The bottom wall has a tunnel extending from a first end of the container toward a second end of the container. The container has an aerodynamic drag reducing device with a drag reducing fairing and an attachment frame. The fairing is attached to the attachment frame. The attachment frame has at least one mounting device extending rearwardly therefrom that is configured to be permanently mounted in the tunnel of container. The container is stacked and removably secured on top of an intermodal container to form a set of containers. The set may be mounted behind the locomotive of the train.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.